Our Story With Inuyasha
by blooddancer101
Summary: What happens when two friends of Kagome enter the Furdal Era? Inuyashaxoc sesshommaruxoc


Krystal, Rain, and Kagome have been friends for years. They have no secrets or lies between each other. Kagome even told Krystal and Rain about her traveling to the feudal era by using the bone eater's well at her family's shrine.

Krystal and Rain have always wanted to go to the feudal era. However, Kagome never lets them. So one night as they spent a night at Kagome's as usual, they snuck out while Kagome and her family were sleeping and jumped down the well. In the morning when Kagome awoken, she noticed that Krystal and Rain were gone. She knew exactly where they had gone…Down the well. Therefore, she quickly gobbled down her breakfast and then went after them.

Rain was the first to reach the bottom of the well. As she looked up, she saw tons of trees. She quickly climbed out of the well and then she sat on the right side of the well to wait for Krystal. Unaware that someone was watching them. Then Krystal came out of the well after several minutes. "Where are we?" Krystal asked.

Rain says, "I think we're in the Feudal Era." Rain moved so Krystal could get the rest of the way out. Kagome came out after them and asked, "What do you think you're doing here without me?" Inuyasha suddenly appeared in front of Rain and Krystal.

"Who on earth are you?" Krystal asked in a stunned voice. Inuyasha says, "Inuyasha. And who are you two?" Rain says, "I'm Rain." Kagome says, "Inuyasha its okay. They're friends of mine from my time."

"Hello! Do I get to introduce myself or am I supposed to be the stupid girl standing in the corner doing nothing?" Krystal said in an annoyed voice. Rain says to Inuyasha, "The loud mouth is Krystal." Inuyasha slightly laughed.

"Shut up," Krystal said in an even more annoyed voice. Inuyasha asks, "Why? You are a loud mouth." Rain says, "Don't push it with her Inuyasha." He asks while looking at her, "Why?" Rain says, "Just don't."

Then Krystal started to yell and was charging at Inuyasha. Inuyasha about ready to slap him but then Rain stopped her. Rain says, "No fighting Krystal." "Why not, I see no fun in that! I might as well go home."

Inuyasha says, "If it is a fight you want, then I'll give you one." "No thanks I'm good especially if he wants to now I am going to look around." Then Krystal started walking off.

Rain follows Krystal. Inuyasha slowly follows them. Rain says, "Wait up." Then when Krystal turns around to look at Rain she yells, "WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING US YOU PERVERT?" Inuyasha says, "Well because I want to." Rain just looks at him and then at Krystal. "Well it's wrong and gross and really sick so stop!" Krystal said not yelling any more but still in a very stern voice.

Inuyasha looks at her and says, "I haven't done anything sick, wrong or gross to you or Rain." He stops and sits on the ground. "Yeah not yet but you will as soon as we get deeper into the woods who knows what sick stunt you'll pull," Krystal said. Inuyasha says, "Whatever..." Rain walks ahead of them.

Then Krystal turned around, started walking faster and faster, and then started running off. Rain yells, "Krystal where are you going?" Rain went after her. "Away from him!" Krystal said getting all huffy. Rain caught up with and asks, "What is it that bothers you about him?" "Everything about him something just doesn't feel right about him," Krystal said.

Rain says, "Because he's a half demon?" "No it's not that it's just I don't like him he thinks he is better than everyone else and he thinks he should be the boss." Rain says, "Most guys are like that."

"Well I won't stand for so the sick pervert needs to go back from where he came from and stop following us." Rain says, "I'll make him go." "Okay thanks," Krystal said in a more cheerful voice.

Rain smiled and went to Inuyasha. He knew what they wanted. He says, "Call me if you get in trouble." Then he disappeared. Rain went back to Krystal. "You really think he's gone?" Krystal said. Rain nodded. She says, "I can't smell him now." "What do you mean smell him?" Krystal said. Rain says, "He reeks of blood."

"I've been too annoyed to take the time and smell him," Krystal said. "Wait a minute. Why did you even smell him? That's gross." Krystal said in a grossed-out voice. Rain says, "I have not smelled him. I just you know when he is near because of the smell on him." Rain walked ahead of Krystal. She thinks, _"Why can I tell what smell is on people?"_

As the two neared a stream, Krystal heard a weird whimpering noise. Krystal stopped dead in her tracks and asked Rain, "Do you here that noise." "What noise?" "That whimpering." "No I don't. You're just imagination or it's the sound of the river getting to you." "No it's not. There is a hurt animal just down the stream. I bet it's a wolf." "How can you tell?" "Look at the blood tracks they start here and lead down there. Now be very quite or it will hear us. Stay here I'm going down there." "No you can't it will hurt you."

Before Rain could say anything else Krystal was off and going down the river. Then Rain remembered what Inuyasha said before he left. Therefore, she started calling for him. All of a sudden, he jumped down in front of her and asked, "What is it now?" "Krystal went after a wolf!" "She what!" "It's probably my brother and he will eat her alive!" "How do you know that?" Rain asked. "Because I kind of just got done fighting him." Well hurry up and go get her!" The two of them went running after her.

Then Inuyasha caught up with her and had his arm wrapped around her neck trying to stop her. "Let go of me I have to help him," Krystal said in an annoyed whisper. "No he will rip you to shreds!" Inuyasha said. "I don't care!" Then Krystal sank her teeth into Inuyasha's arm, making it bleed. After that, she ran after the whimpering.

Rain had a bad feeling about Inuyasha and his brother being around each other. Rain grabbed Inuyasha's arm before he could go after Krystal. He was about to yell at her, but Rain says, "I have a feeling your brother won't hurt her." Rain sat Inuyasha down and made his arm stop bleeding. Inuyasha looked at Rain as she cleaned his wound. He says, "Your friend is a pain." Rain smiled and says, "Yeah. Still she does what she thinks is right." She finished dressing his wound and he drew her into a hug.

Meanwhile in the forest, Sesshomaru laid against a tree in his true dog demon form. He was in pain from his most recent fight with Inuyasha. Then he could smell human. Having no clue who it was coming towards him, he was on his guard. "Who goes there?" he asked. "Krystal, who are you," Krystal said, knowing this was a different time she was not surprised the huge dog could talk.

"Sesshomaru, what is a full blood human doing here," Sesshomaru asked. "That doesn't matter now we can talk about that later we have to go somewhere safer. Now where do you live?" "I don't have a home I go where ever I please but there is an abandoned hut downstream a little bit farther." "Okay then now let me help you get up."

"Why should you care what happens to me?" "I believe that everything and everyone deserves a second chance. Now you know so get up." Sesshomaru finally got up with the help of Krystal. As Krystal carried Sesshomaru were walking, they found the hut. Krystal left Sesshomaru lying against the porch railing and went up to the sliding door to open it. "Darn it! This door is a piece of crap." "Well how do you plan on getting in now?" "You'll see."

Then out of now where Krystal kicked down the door. "WOW! Where did that come from?" "That doesn't matter right now." Then Krystal went back over to Sesshomaru, picked him up, and went as she found the bedroom she laid him down on the bed. Then she went looking around for the bathroom in search for some rubbing alcohol. "Yes," Krystal said in a thankful voice as she found it. Then she found some rags and went back into the bedroom. "Now this is going to burn okay," Krystal said, "Hold on to this pillow with both hands okay?" "Yeah sure whatever," Sesshomaru said.

Then as Krystal put the cloth with rubbing alcohol against Sesshomaru's cut he started screaming and ripping the pillow apart. "What was that for? Man that stung," Sesshomaru said, "but thank you." "Well sorry you big baby but I had to do it before it got infected and your welcome now get some sleep," Krystal said. "Hey what about that kick back there at the door and the whole second chance thing and why your here," Sesshomaru asked. "We can talk about that when you get up now get some rest," Krystal said. "Man you are such a mysterious girl," "Well good let's keep it that way," Krystal said. "I like a girl that knows what she wants and is mysterious," Sesshomaru said.

Meanwhile Rain stayed in Inuyasha's arms unsure of what to do. She asks, "Aren't you Kagome's boyfriend?" Inuyasha looked at her and says, "Kagome's boyfriend? I am not her lover if that's what you're asking." Rain says softly, "Then what are you to her?" He says, "Her protector." Rain looked at him and says, "If only I could believe you Inuyasha." Rain got up and walked off. Inuyasha yells, "Hey wait a minute!" Rain did not wait for him to catch up or slow down.

Inuyasha pulls Rain into his arms. He asks, "What did I do to make you mad?" Rain looked at him desperately trying to get out of his arms. She says, "Let go!" Inuyasha's grip tightened and he said, "Not until you tell me what's wrong!" Inuyasha pulled her closer to him. Rain did not know what to do. She yells, "Krystal!"

As Krystal walked into the bedroom checking on Sesshomaru to see if he was still asleep. Then she had a weird feeling that Rain was in trouble so she went looking for her. As she got closer she could hear Rain yelling her name, she started running in the direction she heard her name coming from.

Then she came into view of the scene horror took control of her body. Inuyasha holding Rain and not letting her move. She ran straight after him about ready to kill him. She bit into his hands and freed Rain telling her to run down stream towards the hut, waking up Sesshomaru, and running. "No I can't he will kill me!" Rain said. "Just do it!" Krystal said. Then Rain ran down stream.

Rain arrived at the trailer and Sesshomaru woke up immediately. He got up and looked at Rain. Inuyasha ran following Rain there. Inuyasha stopped when he saw Sesshomaru by Rain. Inuyasha says to Rain, "You still have not told me why you are mad at me." Rain hid behind Sesshomaru. Rain says, "I know for a fact that Kagome sees you as her lover." Sesshomaru looked at Rain and says, "I'm guessing you are afraid you'll hurt your friend for loving Inuyasha?" Rain says, "I don't love him. I barely know him."

"Sesshomaru stay out of it," Krystal said. "Rain why did you bring him here? You were supposed to run in the other direction," Krystal said in an annoyed voice. Rain looked at Krystal and said, "I'm sorry. I think I am going to go home for a while. I will ruin everything for Kagome." Rain headed to the well. She says, "Besides one of us needs to get the school assignments we're missing." "Wait up," Krystal said and started chasing after her.

Rain stopped and waited for her. She says, "You don't have to go. I'll be back in three days." Rain did not want Krystal to come. Kagome deserved Inuyasha. Rain had no real reason to be in this era. "Hey I have to go because I have to serve my detentions for back talking Mr. Vogel or I am going to be ex-spelled for two weeks. I thought that time stopped back home when we came here anyways," Krystal said. Mr. Vogel was the principal at Rain, Krystal, and Kagome's school.

Rain says, "A day here is hour at home." Rain walked all the way to the bone eaters well without another word. She says before disappearing into the well, "I just don't want to cause trouble here for Kagome and Inuyasha." Rain then disappeared into the well. She then reappeared on the other side of the well in her time. Rain climbed out of the well and greeted Kagome's family.

She then went to her house to study for the exam on Monday at school. Krystal went after her. As soon as she got back, she ran home to her mom to let her know that she was going to Rain's house. Rain sat in her bed studying for the exam. She was trying to forget all about the feudal era.

Rain was about to finish studying her math book, when she saw Krystal come in. Rain says, "Hi. What are you doing here? I told you could stay without me there." "I'm not a baby and I don't need my best friend to tell me that I can stay and play with the dumb half breed demons. Now why did you leave?" Krystal said as she went over to Rain's bed to sit down.

Rain closed her math book and set it aside. "I really don't know. I just wanted to get away. Inuyasha was acting so weird. I didn't know what to do," Rain said calmly. Rain got up and looked out the window to look out at the moon. She says, "I don't want to get in between Kagome and Inuyasha." "We both know there is nothing to get in between them he was just taking care of her, and she knew she was taking the risk when she told us. I mean seriously you cannot tell your best friends that you found a whole new world and not take them there. I mean we did not even ask her if she had found a whole new world or anything like that. So it's her fault not yours." Krystal said.

Rain says, "I know, but it's just so weird. One minute we are in high school completely ignored by everyone. The next, we end up in feudal era having fights with Inuyasha." She got back in her bed. Rain asks, "So what's with you and Inuyasha's brother?" "What who is that? Krystal asked. She says, "He's the dog you heard earlier. His name is Sesshomaru." "I already knew that," Krystal said, "but I never knew that he was Inuyasha's brother. If Inuyasha is his brother then why didn't he help him in the fight?"

Rain says, "Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are half brothers. This means they share the same dad but have different moms. They hate each other very much. Sesshomaru hates Inuyasha because of his human half. Inuyasha just hates Sesshomaru for reasons I do not know. I believe they fought against each other today." "Why? Guys are idiots and I cannot stand them. Let's go back after school we will be able to stay all weekend and we will be able to go everywhere and avoid those morons as they go at each other's throats. I'm sure I will be able to find a pack of wolfs to study for my essay in English to make up for being in the office all week last week writing a stupid essay for Mr. Vogel." Krystal said. "My assignment is due next Monday. Hey do you think that Mrs. Glover will give me extra credit if I get a clip to?" Krystal said.

Rain says, "I don't know." Rain asks, "Are you staying here tonight?" Rain relaxed in her bed as she went back to reading her math book. Her hair up in a ponytail to keep her hair out of her eyes. "I don't know do you want me to?" Krystal asked. Rain nodded and they both went to bed.

The next day Monday at school, Rain and Krystal sat down to take the exam. Rain did okay because she studied. She did not know about Krystal though. As Krystal sat at her desk taking the exam, she hated Rain for not telling her about the exam. Nevertheless, when she remembered what class she was in was math she relaxed because math was her favorite subject she was calmed down. Know she knew she was perfectly fine and knew she was okay.

After school on Friday, Krystal and Rain met up at the bone eaters well. Rain had packed a lot of stuff for Kagome. She had missed a lot of school. So she needed to study. Krystal and Rain would keep Inuyasha from bothering her. Rain says, "Don't be surprised if we get tackled by Kagome when we get there. To her we have been gone for about four months." Rain then jumped into the well. Krystal jumped into the well after her.

On the other side of the well, Inuyasha and Kagome sat near the well waiting for Krystal and Rain to show up. Inuyasha asks, "I thought you said they'd be back in three days?" Kagome says, "Three days in their time Inuyasha. Besides they spent five days away there and four months away here." Inuyasha smirked and looked away from her.

Then the two girls appeared out the well. When Inuyasha saw Rain, his face lit up lit up like the fourth of July. "Hey look who decided to show up," Inuyasha said. "Very funny," Krystal said in an overly annoyed voice. "Here is all of your home work," Rain said as she passed the backpack she had to Kagome. Then Krystal and Rain walked off without another word.

Rain saw Inuyasha's face and slightly smiled. As Krystal and Rain walked away, Inuyasha's face saddened. Inuyasha figured Rain was still mad at him. Inuyasha knew as soon as Sesshomaru caught a whiff of Krystal's scent, he would find his way here.

"Where do you want to go first?" Krystal asked Rain. Rain says, "I should probably go talk to Inuyasha. I just don't want Kagome to get mad or jealous that Inuyasha likes me." She started to walk back to Inuyasha and says, "I think Sesshomaru wants to see you." Rain points to where Sesshomaru is hiding and disappears to Inuyasha's side. _"I cannot believe she is going back to him!"_ Krystal thought to herself. Instead of walking towards where Rain had pointed Krystal walked the other way.

Rain found Inuyasha alone in a tree. She says, "Hey Inuyasha…" Inuyasha turned instantly at the sound of her voice and got down on the ground. Rain hugged him and said, "I was not mad at you. I just thought Kagome and you were supposed to be together." Inuyasha pulled her closer to him. Inuyasha says, "I understand. I do not want to cause trouble between you and Kagome. However I can't help what I feel." Inuyasha looked into Rain's deep blue eyes.

Sesshomaru followed Krystal quietly as though he was a friend looking after her. He did not want to press his luck talking to her. As Krystal was walking, she could hear someone following her. "Come out here right now Sesshomaru," Krystal said, "why are you following me anyways?" "I just want to make sure that you don't get hurt," Sesshomaru said as he walked out into the open so that Krystal could see him. "I'm not a little kid that needs to be baby sat so she won't get in trouble," Krystal said, "now leave me alone." Sesshomaru did what she asked and went to his most recent place he was staying at.

Rain was still in Inuyasha's arms. Rain sat her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha kept her in his arms as he lifted her up and carried her to a camp site Kagome set up. Inuyasha sat her down inside a tent. She got on the bed inside the tent. Inuyasha could tell she was tired. Inuyasha laid down with her and cuddled up to her. Rain asks, "Is your brother interested in Krystal?" Inuyasha says, "Maybe, but it's not likely."

As Krystal was walking deeper and deeper into the forest she heard a whimpering sound coming from inside of a log. She decided to go check it out. What she found amazed her. It was a little puppy. That she was guessing was a wolf that was only about a couple of days old because her eyes were still closed. Krystal decided to wait the night out just in case its mother came back but if she didn't within the next twenty four hours she was going to take it and take care of it.

As Krystal sat there she heard no sound of another wolf. Then she picked the puppy up and cuddled it and decided to name her Odessa. She took off in the direction that her and Rain had split up.

Inuyasha could smell where Krystal was and knew she was looking for Rain. Rain got up and went to the spot where she and Krystal split up. She saw Krystal holding something in her arms. Inuyasha was by Rain's side. Rain asks, "What do you got in your arms?" Inuyasha says softly, "She probably found a puppy or something." A cold wind blew against Rain and Inuyasha pulled her close to him.

"Yes I did I'm sorry if I am interrupting you love birds but do you know where there is a store around here somewhere? I need to buy some puppy formula," Krystal said. Rain got her backpack and pulled out puppy formula. She says, "I figured you would find a form of puppy here. You would have to go home to buy more when this can runs out." Then the two lovers walked to the campsite.

Sango and Miroku were sitting on each side of Kagome. Rain hid behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha says softly, "It's all right Rain, they're friends of mine." Sango smiled at Rain and Rain came out of hiding. Inuyasha sat down with Rain and they all began to talk. Shippou the six-year-old looking fox demon sat in Rain's lap enjoying her company.

Krystal joined them with the puppy in her arms. "Thanks for the formula but did you bring a bottle?" Krystal asked. Rain got her backpack, looks inside it, and pulled out a bottle. Inuyasha asks, "How did you know to bring a bottle?" Rain says, "I kind of figured she would find a puppy and want to take care of it. So I came here prepared." The wind picked up and Rain cuddled up to Inuyasha. Inuyasha knew it was going to be a cold night for everyone.

Kagome looked away from Inuyasha and Rain. She got up and stormed off into the forest. Rain watched Kagome go with sad eyes. Inuyasha turned her so they were facing each other. He says, "She'll get over it." Not knowing that Kagome would not get over those two being together. Sesshomaru was nearby and Kagome knew it. She knew how to get Krystal, Rain, and Inuyasha to hate each other.

"I'll be back I'm going down to the river to get some water for the formula," Krystal said. Then she picked up the puppy and the bottle and headed down to the river. Kagome found her way to Sesshomaru and began to mall him with kisses on the lips. Sesshomaru's eyes widened a bit in surprise. He could not move. His wound was still bothering him and he was too sore to move.

As Krystal was making her way through the forest, she saw Sesshomaru kissing Kagome. She was on fire. So irritated she said, "Have fun with her." After that, she went to the river and got her water. When she got back to the campfire, she told Rain, "You don't have to worry about Kagome she out in the forest making out with Sesshomaru!" Rain says, "What? She does not even like Sesshomaru. Why are you yelling?" Inuyasha smirked and says, "She's yelling because she is jealous." Rain looked at him and says, "Krystal does not get jealous this easily." Inuyasha says, "She sounds pretty jealous to me." "You need to learn how to stay out of other people's business and keep your mouth shut! And obviously, she does like him. The sick perverts! And it is easy to tell that you two are brothers because he stalks people just like you do!" Krystal said.

Rain says, "Krystal calm down." Rain knew something was up with Kagome. Rain walked off to Sesshomaru's place. Sesshomaru finally got Kagome off him. "Kagome must have gone to a hot spring," Rain thought. Rain sat beside him, as he seems to have a fever. Rain placed a cold cloth on his forehead.

Krystal started feeding Odessa. When she got done feeding Odessa she took Rain's backpack and dumped everything out of it, took off her sweater, put it in the backpack, and set Odessa inside. Krystal then put the backpack on her back and went looking for Rain.

Sesshomaru looked at Rain and said, "Thank you…" Rain asks, "Why were you making out with Kagome?" Sesshomaru says, "I did not want to kiss the worthless human Kagome. She just showed up with a smile on her face and the next thing I knew, she was kissing me like crazy." Rain dampened the cloth again and says, "I think it made Krystal a little upset." "Why? Do you think she likes me?" asked Sesshomaru. Rain says, "I don't know. Even if she does, she would never admit it to anyone."

"RAIN! RAIN! RAIN! RAIN! RAAAAAAAAAAIN! WHERE ARE YOU?" Krystal shouted. Rain heard Krystal calling her. Sesshomaru says, "You better go after her." Rain looked at his wound closely. She says, "Your wound is badly infected." Rain picked him up and slowly began walking back to the campsite.

Krystal walked a little farther and heard Rain coming. "There you are I've been looking for you all over the place." Krystal said totally ignoring the fact that she had Sesshomaru in her hands. Rain says, "He has a very bad infection. I need the antibiotics out of my backpack." Krystal smirked. Rain saw her backpack on Krystal and says, "Can you hand me the antibiotics?" Krystal's smirk disappeared and she says, "No. They're back at the campsite."

Rain looked at her with a glare. She helped Sesshomaru the rest of the way to the campsite. She applied the antibiotics to Sesshomaru's wound. He groaned in pain. "Where did you get all of this stuff?" Krystal asked. Rain says still applying the antibiotics, "I always have at least two first aid kits with me." "Yeah I know miss always have to be prepared. What are you going to do when you're not prepared? I'll tell you. You will be a nervous wreck." Krystal said.

Rain says, "I am always prepared." She wrapped Sesshomaru wound up after getting rid all the yellow pussy infection out. Inuyasha appeared with Kagome trying to get out of his grip. Rain looked at Kagome and saw the hate in her eyes. Rain looked away from her and set up a bed for Sesshomaru. There was no way Sesshomaru was going anywhere until he was healed.

The next morning Krystal went down to the river and got some water and made Odessa a bottle. When she got back she sat down on her bed. "Man. You would make a great mother one day," Sesshomaru said as he awoke. "Yeah! Really?" Krystal said in an amused voice. "Yeah of course you would. I mean seriously look how well you are taking care of her," Sesshomaru said with a big grin. "Thanks. I really don't care what you think," Krystal said. Then Krystal got up and walked away.

Rain woke up a few hours later and got food ready for Sesshomaru and the others. Inuyasha looked at her seeing what a perfect wife she would make. She sat Sesshomaru up and fed him some breakfast soup. Rain then saw Inuyasha was up and offered him some breakfast. Inuyasha came down and ate some of the food.

Krystal came back to the campsite with Odessa and got some food. Inuyasha says, "Welcome back…" He knew she was still ticked off at Sesshomaru. Rain hit him in the rib with her elbow. Inuyasha understood why she did it. Rain took his hand and guided him away from Krystal and the others.

"So… how was your walk?" Sesshomaru asked. "Good I guess. Why should you care?" Krystal said. "You know you never answered my question back when you helped me down by the river," Sesshomaru said. "It really doesn't matter," Krystal said. "It was one little thing all I did was kick down a stupid door. And what did you say? Huh? Going on with all of that stupid stuff about how you like a girl that's mysterious and knows what she wants." Krystal said getting louder and more irritated. "Krystal wait please," Sesshomaru said, "I was stupid I was getting ahead of myself." "Getting ahead of yourself? I think you are full of yourself! I hate men! Every last single one of them!" Krystal yelled. Then she grabbed Rain's back pack put Odessa's bottle and formula in it and then put her in and picked it up and ran off.

Rain comes running back to the campsite and asks Sesshomaru, "What did you do to her?" Sesshomaru told her what went on. Rain went after Krystal to calm her down. Rain saw Krystal at a river and sat down beside her. Rain asks, "Are you mad at him for making out with Kagome because you were falling for him?" Her voice was gentle and not forceful on an answer. She says, "It's okay if you were." "Maybe I was maybe I wasn't. What's it the matter to you?" Krystal asked. Rain says, "There is truth in his eyes about not really kissing Kagome. She kissed him. I don't know how I do know it's true, but I just do."

Rain then just left her with her thoughts. She walked back to Inuyasha and he pulled her into his arms. He says, "I love you Rain. Never forget that." He then pushed her into the bone eaters well. Inuyasha says, "Kagome cannot hurt you as easily in your time as she can here."

"What am I'm going to do Odessa?" Krystal asked expecting to get an answer. Then Krystal got up and decided what she was going to do. She headed back to camp. As soon as she got there she went to talk to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru I need you to take care of her until I get back. I have to finish the last two weeks of school or I will have to start the whole school year over again. It will be eight months before I return here again. Don't forget to tell her that I love her and that I care about her. I love you Sesshomaru." Krystal said in a sweet voice as she handed him the rest of the formula. "I will bring you some more formula as soon as I get the money from my piggy bank okay?" Then Krystal gave him a kiss and then left without another word.

As soon as Krystal got back to the well she saw Inuyasha and ran up to him. "Take care of your brother and can you get some water from the river for him? Tell him she needs to be fed every two hours and fill it to the six ounce line. Thanks. We will be back in eight months." Krystal said. Inuyasha nodded without a word.

Rain arrived back in their time before Krystal. She ran home, went to her room, and locked the door. She forgot her pack in the other era. Rain seemed to be lost in thought as she walked over to her bed.

As soon as Krystal got back she ran to her house told her mom that she loved her and went to her room got a bunch of money and went to the store. When she got there she couldn't decide how much to get so she asked the first employee she saw, "Sir Do you know how many cans I should get for a newborn puppy that lost her mother and is only four days old until she should be weaned that gets one six ounce bottle every two hours? And do you know when to wean them and how?"

Krystal asked. "What is that a trick question or something?" the man said. "I wouldn't take the time to ask if it was and I wouldn't be so exact." Krystal said. "No. No I do not. But there is a humane society just down the street that might be able to help you." The man said. "Okay. Thank you for your time," Krystal said. "You're welcome," the man said.

Krystal rushed out the door and ran down the street. When she got there she rang the bell and asked the vet the same thing she asked the employee at Hy-Vee. The vet set her up with everything she needed and more. She wrote down instructions of how to wean a puppy and everything for a puppy that young. Then the vet sent her on her way because the clinic was getting busy.

Two weeks later, Krystal went to Rain's house to pick her up to go to the Feudal era. Rain was still locked inside her room. Krystal went to Rain's room door, found the way to unlock her door, and dragged her outside. Krystal then went and packed stuff for Rain. Then the two of them went to the well and jumped inside the well. Rain did not say a word the whole time they were in the well.

Odessa, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha were waiting for them. As soon as Odessa saw Krystal, she ran up to her and gave her kisses. Krystal started crying. Inuyasha ran up to Rain and gave her a giant hug. Sesshomaru was happy to see Krystal. Once Odessa had calmed down Krystal went over to Sesshomaru and gave him a hug.

Rain hugged Inuyasha back gently. Then she walked off into the forest and Inuyasha followed her. He ran up from behind her and picked her up. Inuyasha asks, "Are you mad at me for making you go back eight months ago?" Rain nodded and pulled out of his arms. Sesshomaru asks Krystal, "What's going on between Inuyasha and Rain?" "He's terrified that Kagome will hurt her and she is mad at him for sending her back." "Anyways what's it matter to you?" Krystal asked.

Sesshomaru says, "For some reason even though I hate my brother, I can't help but worry about him when it comes to him loving humans." Inuyasha hurried back to Rain's side seeing Rain picked up her pace and tripping over huge tree roots. Inuyasha picked her up and drew her into a hug. Rain tried to push him away, but she ended up crying in his arms. Inuyasha stroked her back and said, "Its okay now. I won't leave you and I won't make you leave again."

"Why are you worried about your brother falling in love with a human?" Krystal asked Sesshomaru. "Humans tend to use half demons to do anything they want by making the half breeds fall in love with humans. His mother was not like that. But I don't want him to be used like a puppet," Sesshomaru said. Sesshomaru looks at Krystal and says, "It's also just instinct to want to make sure he is safe with the one he loves." "You idiot he is perfectly fine with Rain. He loves her and she loves him. It is not as if she is going to use him to take over the world. The worst thing he has to fear is that Kagome is going to kill him in his sleep!" Krystal said in a highly annoyed voice.

Sesshomaru nodded and says, "Rain is a good woman and will be good for Inuyasha." Sesshomaru then kisses Krystal's forehead. He then walked off to make sure his brother and Rain were all right.

Krystal ran after him and said in an annoyed voice, "What is your malfunction?" Sesshomaru looked at her coldly and then continued to walk towards Inuyasha and Rain. Inuyasha still holding Rain even though she had fallen asleep in his arms. Inuyasha did not want her to think he was leaving her again. Sesshomaru saw how Inuyasha was holding Rain and smiled a bit.

"Hello! Do you have a hearing problem or something?" Krystal yelled and then she stomped off. Sesshomaru says to her as he follows her, "I can hear just fine." Inuyasha looks at them and says, "Please be quieter. Rain has a bit of a fever." Sesshomaru nodded and made sure him and Krystal where far from the new couple.

"If you don't learn how to answer people," Krystal said even louder and more annoyed. "Oh yeah? Look who's talking?" Sesshomaru said in a highly amused voice. "What's that suppose to mean?" "Back when you kicked down the door and then back at the campsite when I asked about it again." Sesshomaru said a little bit annoyed. "It's a little thing called working out! Gosh! Ever heard of it?" Krystal said still yelling. "Would you stop yelling please? You're going to wake up Rain and then Inuyasha is going to come after my butt!" Sesshomaru said in a low stern whisper. "Okay, now I get it." Krystal said with a disgusted smile on her face. "Get what?" Sesshomaru asked very confused. "What you care about." Krystal said. "I'm glad you figured it out but how just know in the middle of a fight?" Sesshomaru said even more confused

"It's obvious you just gave it away when you said I was yelling too loud and would wake up Rain and Inuyasha would come after your butt." Krystal said. "How did that make you realize that I cared about you?" Sesshomaru asked. "You know you aren't as smart as you look Krystal." "No. you don't care about me you care about yourself. And you are stupider than you look too." Krystal said annoyed. Then she walked off.

Listening to all of the screaming Inuyasha could here Krystal yelling he got mad at Sesshomaru for not keeping her quiet, afraid Rain would wake up. A few seconds later Rain woke up and asked Inuyasha, "What is all of that noise?" "Hold on a minute I'll be right back. Okay?" Inuyasha said in a soft soothing voice.

Then Inuyasha started running the direction he heard all of the noise coming from and started yelling, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU SESSHOMARU!" Then Sesshomaru told Krystal, "You've really done me in now," as he heard Inuyasha screaming.

All of a sudden Inuyasha came out of the bushes and pinned Sesshomaru to the ground and beating him up. In a wimpy voice Sesshomaru said, "Krystal! Help me!" Krystal then said, "Have at him Inuyasha," as she walked away and waved behind her.

"Looks like your girlfriend just left your sorry butt," Inuyasha said with a huge smile on his face. Rain walked up to the two boys and says, "I am not feeling well and loud yelling is making me feel worse. Now if you don't mind, SHUT UP!" Her voice was weak but stern enough to send shivers down the boys' spines.

Hearing Rain Krystal yelled back, "You have Ibuprofen in your back pack!" Rain yells to her, "All ready took it!" Rain walked back to the campsite, got in a tent, and went to sleep.

Then Krystal went back to the campsite to get Odessa as the two walked Krystal asked Odessa as if she was going to get an answer, "is there a herd of horses anywhere around here that you know of?" "If we go north at a good pace we should be able to reach a herd in about forty five minutes," Odessa said.

"How do you know they won't be gone by now and off somewhere else?" Krystal said. "Wait a minute you just talked to me! How can I understand you? Oh my gosh! That is so cool! But how can I understand you? Wait I have to tell Rain all about this!" Krystal said amazed and confused all at the same time.

Then she started running back to the campsite yelling Rain's name. Odessa ran after her and grabbed her by the t-shirt. "Hey cut it out let me go! I have to tell Rain all about this!" Krystal said. "Krystal when you saved me the gods of our world gave you a gift. When you left you asked the person you trusted the most to take care of me, which was Sesshomaru."

"The gods have been waiting many years for someone to bring good into him. They watched you sense the day you save me to see if you were good enough as they said to give you the gift. They were looking to see if you had the right characteristics such as being able to stand up for yourself and others, to be willing to give living things a chance, not to spill everything you know to someone you don't know, and a bunch of other stuff that I can't think of right off hand. All those things you have. But before you can tell anybody about it you have to prove yourself to them one more time." Odessa said.

"So what do I have to do to prove myself?" Krystal asked. "I'm not sure yet" Odessa said, "So all we have to do is go on with our plans." "Okay then," Krystal said. Inuyasha went inside Rain's tent and lay down with her. Rain opened her eyes and looked at him. He asks, "Rain do you love me?" Rain looked in his eyes and says, "I feel strongly for you, but I really don't know what love is."

Inuyasha looked at her sadly. Her words hurt him deeply. Rain put a hand on his cheek. She says, "I know that's not what you wanted to here, but at least I am honest." Inuyasha kissed her forehead and said, "I wish I could show you how much I love you."

Rain says, "Just give me some time to figure out what my heart wants." Inuyasha nodded and cuddled up to her.

The next day, Rain woke up and made food for everyone. Sesshomaru even showed up to have some of Rain's cooking. Rain and Sesshomaru are the only ones up now. Rain fixed him a plate of food and handed it to him. Sesshomaru smiled and sat beside Rain. He asks, "Are you feeling any better today?" Rain nodded and said, "Yeah I feel better."

That morning Odessa got up early and woke up Krystal. "Let's go," Odessa said. "But I'm hungry and I'm still tired wait another hour or so please," Krystal said with a yawn. "Do you want to see those horses or not?" Odessa asked. "Yes but…" Krystal said. "Well then get up. If we wait any longer, we will miss them and you will be out of luck on seeing them. We are already a little late. We are going to have to run to get there in time," Odessa said.

The two headed off. "When we get there you are going to have to wait in the bushes until I have gotten done talking to the leader," Odessa said. "Why?" Krystal asked. "A few years back the leader's son was taken away by a group of humans. They've been terrified ever sense." "Okay."

As the two reached the edge of the woods, Odessa stopped. "What are you doing?" Krystal asked. "I'm looking for Carmen." "Who is that?" "It's the leader something is wrong." "Wait here." Odessa went to check everything out. She walked up to one of the horses and asked, "Where is Carmen?" "She went walking off that away a couple of minutes a go," the horse said as she pointed her head north. "That's weird isn't she suppose to have her foal in a couple of days?" "Yeah. And usually she stays with us when she does," the horse said. "That's not good. That's not good at all." Odessa said. Then she ran back to Krystal. "Let's go."

Then Odessa ran off. "Wait up! Where are we going?" "We are trying to find Carmen." "Carmen? Who is that?" "The Leader. She has run off and is about ready to have her foal." "So. Maybe she wanted to have her foal without anybody around." "No. horses always have their foals by the heard unless there are complications." "Okay." "Wait a minute. Do you here that noise?" Odessa said. "No." "Well then just follow me."

Then the two came into view of Carmen. She was lying on the ground. "Wait here a minute," Odessa said. As she got closer, Odessa realized that the foal was coming out. But the wrong way. "Okay, Carmen I'm going to have my friend help me get the baby out okay?" Odessa said in a soft soothing voice. "Get over here Krystal!" "I'm coming." "Okay the foal is coming just not the right way. I am afraid that if we do not hurry up and get this foal out she will not survive.

A few minutes later, they had successfully gotten the foal out. However, Carmen had died. "What do you want to name her?" Odessa asked. "How about Dreamer?" "That sounds like a great name," Odessa said. Now I need you to carry her. Do you think you can do that?" "Yes," Krystal said. "We are going to have to go back to the heard and tell them what happened. Then we are going to have to find a farm and grab a goat. Are you up for some goat napping?" Odessa said. "Why don't we just have one of the mares back in the heard to feed her?" Krystal asked. "Because they all have foals and colts of their own and can't feed more than one." "Okay."

Rain sat there eating her food with Sesshomaru by her side. Inuyasha finally got up and kissed Rain on her cheek. She smiled and kissed his cheek back. Inuyasha took her hand asked, "Want to take a walk with me?" Rain nodded and walked side by side with Inuyasha. Their walk seemed to go on for hours. Inuyasha was leading her deep into the forest. Soon they came to a clearing. There were blue roses everywhere and Rain's eyes lit up. Inuyasha says, "This is where I use to go when I was confused or lonely. Now, this is our place." He kissed her on the lips.

Rain looked at him shocked. He asks, "Was that wrong of me to do?" Rain shook her head. Inuyasha kissed her again. Rain accepted this kiss easier. Inuyasha asks, "Will you stay with me in this time forever?" Rain says, "I can't stay here forever. I have family in my time."

As Odessa and Krystal walked, they finally came in site of the herd. Odessa walked up to the same horse as before with Krystal following her and said, "This is Krystal. Krystal this is Beauty." "Hi. Nice to meet you," Krystal said. "Same here," Beauty said. "I have bad news. While Carmel gave birth to her foal, she died. Who is next in line to be the leader," Odessa said. "Well that is quite very sad. However, I am next in line. "Okay. Well do you need me here any longer?" No. thanks you for coming to see us again though." Beauty said.

"Where to next?" Krystal asked. "First back to the campsite and we will drop Dreamer with Sesshomaru…" Odessa said. "Wait a minute… not with that man. I think not. How about with Rain." Krystal said. "Okay. Whatever. But when we get done we are going to go a little petting zoo and getting one of the goats okay?" "Okay," Krystal said.

When they got back to the campsite Krystal asked Sesshomaru, "Where did Rain go?" "Her and her lover went off on a walk a couple of hours ago. Why?" Sesshomaru said. "Because I need her to do me a favor. Why do you even need to know?" Krystal said annoyed. "Well I was curious and why can't I do you a favor?" "Curiosity killed the cat, and I thought you might get annoyed if I asked you for another favor," Krystal said. "I would never get annoyed if you asked me to do you a favor. I would do anything for you honey," Sesshomaru said.

"Don't ever call me that again!" Krystal said very annoyed. "Come on Odessa we can just take her with us," Krystal said as she walked off. "No we can't. We need a clear get away. And you will already have to carry the goat." Odessa said. Being a dog demon Sesshomaru heard Odessa respond to Krystal and ran after them.

"Wait a minute. You can understand her?" Sesshomaru said. Krystal was terrified and started to stutter, "nu nu no…" "It's okay Krystal you can tell him," Odessa said. "Maybe I don't want to tell him! Maybe I don't want anything to do with him!" Krystal yelled. Then she ran away. "Krystal wait!" Odessa yelled after her. "Look what you have done! You couldn't stay there and keep to yourself!" Odessa said to Sesshomaru in a stern voice.

Then she ran after Krystal. When she caught up to her she said, "Krystal I know you don't want to have anything to do with him right now but if you don't leave Dreamer with him until we get the goat or you are going to kill her. When we get back, we can get far away from him. You will not have to see him ever again if you do not want to. However, for now you need his help. Okay?"

"Okay," Krystal said almost in tears. A few seconds later Sesshomaru appeared. "Will you watch Dreamer for me I'll be back in a little bit," Krystal said. "What if I don't want to," Sesshomaru said. "It's a yes or no question. If you do not want to say no, if you do say yes. It's not that hard!" Krystal said annoyed. "Meow! You can retract the claws pussy cat," Sesshomaru said. "Stop acting like a kid! And answer the question!" Odessa said.

"Just forget it! If I go to jail I go to jail," Krystal said. "Fine. Fine. I will watch her. Gosh! Don't let me have any fun," Sesshomaru said. "Thank you," Krystal said with a sigh of relief. Krystal handed him Dreamer and Odessa and her took off in a dead run.

By the time, they got to the petting zoo it was dark out. "Okay here is the plan I want you to go in that barn over there and find a female goat and make sure that she doesn't have a child okay?" Odessa said. "Okay," Krystal said, "But what about you?" "I'm going to stand guard and make sure that no one catches us. If they come out I am going to make a distraction." Odessa said. "Okay," Krystal said, "But what do you plan to do?" "I haven't gotten that far yet," Odessa said.

The two walked down to the barn. Krystal went inside and Odessa waited outside. Krystal walked over to the goat pen and with a soft gentle voice said, "Is there any one of you that is willing to help me feed a foal. Her mother died while giving birth to her, but she is very strong. And will not make it if she is not fed soon. Please help me. I can assure you that I will protect you and be loyal to you."

"I'll go," said a goat way in the back as she walked up to the front of the pen. "Thank you so much. My name is Krystal what is yours?" "My name is Angel," Angel said. "Well thank you Angel. However, will you mind if I carry you, we are going to have to run to make a clear getaway and you will have to stay very quite? And I have a wolf waiting for us outside. She is my companion," Krystal said. "Okay," Angel said.

Then Krystal picked Angel up and ran out the door without another word. "I'm ready Odessa let's go," Krystal said. Then they started to run. "You do know this is a very uncomfortable ride," Angel said. "Well it's not that easy to carry you whole running either," Krystal said. "We can stop running now," Odessa said. Then Krystal set Angel down. "Angel Odessa. Odessa Angel." Krystal said. "Hi," Odessa said. "Hi to you too," Angel said.

A couple of minutes later they were at the campsite. "Here we are," Krystal said. Without a word, Krystal walked over to Sesshomaru, took Dreamer out of his hands, and let Angel feed her. "You're welcome!" Sesshomaru said with a little annoyance in his voice. Krystal did not answer. "Who is that?" Angel asked. "Just some stupid guy that I don't know who I asked to watch her," Krystal said. "Okay so you're telling me you left this foal with a complete stranger," Angel said. "No. It is not a stranger it is a friend. A very close friend with Krystal. She is just really mad at him. His name is Sesshomaru," Odessa said. "Ohh. Got it," Angel said. When Dreamer was done feeding, they all went to sleep.

Meanwhile Inuyasha had Rain in his arms. Her eyes full of happiness with a bit of doubt. Inuyasha had convinced her to stay with him in his time. She asks thinking aloud, "How am I going to tell Krystal?" Inuyasha sat her on the ground against his chest. He says, "You can tell her when you're ready." He placed a locket around her neck. Rain's fingers traced the locket and she asked, "What's this for?" Inuyasha says, "The locket is a symbol of my love for you until I can find a greater symbol." Rain smiled and leaned back against him. Inuyasha smiled, picked her up, and carried her back to the campsite.

All of a sudden, a demon appeared and attacked Inuyasha from behind. Rain screamed when the demon grabbed her and took off with her in its arms. Her locket fell to the ground in front of the knocked out Inuyasha.

Odessa lay asleep until she heard a scream. Her first reaction was to make sure that everyone was okay. Everyone was the same. Angel was still lying right next to Dreamer. Krystal was still had her hand on Dreamer. And Sesshomaru was still wrapped around Krystal.

The next thing she did was wake up Krystal. "What," Krystal said in a weak voice still half asleep. "I think Rain is in trouble," Odessa said in a worried whisper. Krystal's eyes popped open, "Where is she? Why is he wrapped around me? I swear I'm going to beat him until he is almost dead and then I'm going to skin him alive and then I'm going to let you eat him, then I'm going to feed him to the wolves!" Krystal raised her hand so she could smack him. But before she could Odessa grabbed a hold of her hand in her mouth. "You can do that later right now we need to go and help Rain," Odessa said.

"But what about Dreamer and Angel," Krystal asked. "They will be alright with Sesshomaru," Odessa said. "But what if he turns into his dog form and hurts them?" Krystal said. "You know he won't hurt them and that you are just making things up. I know what it is. You can't stand to be so dependent on him. I can tell you one thing. You can't always be independent. You need somebody there once in a while," Odessa said, "Now let's go." The two started to head off.

Rain was knocked out and put in a stone room by her kidnapper. The person laid her on a bed in the stone room. The person says, "Inuyasha and the others will come for you and then I will kill them all." Rain was out cold lost in a state of sweet dreams. Her eyes moving back and forth under her eye lids as she dreamed. The person who kidnapped her stroked her hair and then left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

The one who kidnapped Rain is named Naraku. He despised Inuyasha and his friends with all his being. He decided to keep Rain as his servant girl. She would become useful to him later on. For now, he would let her sleep. Naraku knew it would hurt Inuyasha more than ever if he could make Rain fall in love with him. He just had to figure out how he was going to do it. He thinks, _"A love potion will take an hour to make. She will never remember being Inuyasha's lover. She will become his greatest enemy and his greatest weakness."_

An hour later Naraku finished making a love potion. Rain was awake in the stone room on the bed. Naraku walked into the stone room with a tray of food and a drink with the love potion mixed in it. Naraku offered the food to her. She slowly took the food and began to eat it. Naraku smiled as she took a drink of the potion. Rain quickly drank the entire potion. Her eyes widened for a moment and then went back to normal.

Rain put down the cup the drink was in and smiled. Her eyes completely change. Naraku wrapped his arms around her. Naraku asks, "Who is the guy you have always loved?" Rain says, "I have always loved you Naraku." Naraku smiled and asked, "Who is the man you have always hated?" Rain smirked and said, "I have always hated that worthless half demon Inuyasha."

Meanwhile back at the campsite, Sesshomaru woke up at the smell of Inuyasha's blood. He noticed Krystal and Odessa were gone. He raced to where Inuyasha was at and picked him up. Inuyasha woke up and said, "Naraku took Rain….we must….go and save her." Sesshomaru picked up Rain's locket and gave it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha thinks while looking at her locket, _"What is Naraku doing to you Rain?"_ Sesshomaru healed Inuyasha's wounds and the both of them took off to help Rain.

Rain stayed in Naraku's arms as Krystal, Odessa, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha showed up at Naraku's castle. Naraku says, "About time you guys show up. They were way too slow, weren't they my love?" Rain came into everyone's view. She was dressed in all black. Rain says, "Yes they were my love." Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock. Sesshomaru looked at her like he did not know her.

"See this is what I was talking about. This is why I didn't want them to fall in love, because I knew something like this was going to happen," Sesshomaru yelled at Krystal. "Yeah, because this is my entire fault," Krystal said. "Would you two stop this? There are more important things to worry about now," Inuyasha said. Rain pulled out a sword and began to attack Inuyasha. He asks, "What did Naraku do to you?" Rain says, "Stop talking and just die Inuyasha!" Rain sliced Inuyasha's sides up and he fell backwards.

Inuyasha screamed and fell to the ground. Rain's locket went flying in the air as he fell to the ground. Rain caught it in her hand. She looked at it as though it was from a dream. Rain put in her pocket and attacked Inuyasha again. Before she could get the last strike, something stopped her. Inuyasha looked at her as she fought with her body for control. She yells, "Why can't I kill you?"

Inuyasha forced the sword out of her hand. He grabbed her hand and placed them around his neck. He says, "Rain don't you remember? You and I are lovers. Think hard about it and remember." Rain tried to pull away from Inuyasha. Naraku growled and appeared behind Rain. He pulled out a dagger and forced it through her chest. He says, "Even while under a spell, you can't kill Inuyasha."

Rain fell down to the ground bleeding. She says, "Naraku…" Then Naraku disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Inuyasha picked up Rain and said, "You're under a love potion's spell." He quickly ran back to the campsite with Rain in his arms. "Wait up Inuyasha! Where are you going?" Krystal yelled as ran after him. Then Odessa and Sesshomaru ran after them. Inuyasha says, "Rain is under a love potion's spell. If we don't find a cure of it, she'll wake up and go back to Naraku. Then he will probably finish her off."

Inuyasha and Rain arrived at the campsite. Inuyasha laid her on a bed and then he went looking for the antidote for the potion. "What are you going to do? Finding the antidote for the love potion isn't going to do you any good if she is dead because of blood lost," Krystal said somewhat irritated.

Rain woke up a few hours later with the love potion still in effect. Rain asks, "Where is my beloved Naraku?" "You don't love him you don't even know him. He doesn't even know you the little pervert has probably been watching you for quite a while. He just wants to break Inuyasha's heart and then before when you didn't kill him, he wanted to keep you for himself. But now that he knows that you can't kill him he wants to kill you that would break his heart even more," Krystal said annoyed, "Okay?"

Rain says, "You're lying through your teeth." Inuyasha came back with the antidote and went to Rain's side. Rain looked at Inuyasha and said, "Inuyasha I am going to kill you for driving my lover Naraku away." Inuyasha forced her to drink the antidote.

As soon as she got finished drinking it she passed out. "What happened to her? Is she alright? Did I get the wrong bottle?" Inuyasha said with panic. "She's fine doing worry. It is just a side effect of the antidote now calm down. Once Dancer is done feeding we need to find a safe place to stay. Okay?" Krystal said in a somewhat soothing voice.

Once Dancer was done feeding, everyone went off to search for a new safe place to stay. Inuyasha found an abandoned hut. Inuyasha went and laid Rain down on a bed. He says, "I promise I will never let anyone hurt you again."

Just as Krystal came into the hut she said, "Don't make a promise you can't keep I don't care if she is sleeping wouldn't care if she was wide awake, or traumatized, or paranoid just don't make a promise to her that you can't keep," Krystal said. Inuyasha nodded and said, "But I can try my best to keep that promise." "Well then change your promise to _I promise to do everything in my power to keep you safe and not let anyone hurt you again_," Krystal said. Inuyasha glared at her and says, "I think Rain will know what I mean." Annoyed with Inuyasha Krystal left the hut without another word.

A few hours later, Rain woke up slowly. Inuyasha saw that she was awake and asked, "Are you yourself again?" Rain looked at him and jumped in his arms. She busted into tears. Inuyasha held her close and said, "Its okay, you're safe now." Rain kept her head buried in his chest as she cried.

Little did the group of friends know that Naraku still had plans to use Rain against Inuyasha. He watched Rain closely. "Okay guys tomorrow we are leaving again we have to keep on the move so that Naraku won't try to get you two again. But before we go anywhere we need to come up with a plan on where we are going to go. Any suggestions?" Krystal said.

"Who died and left you boss?" Inuyasha said. "You know nobody did I just thought that we could have some order around here so that that pervert doesn't catch up and try to kill you or something." Krystal said annoyed. "Aw... You care about me. See Rain she's not that cold hearted towards me," Inuyasha said with enthusiasm. "No I just don't need Rain falling apart and feeling depressed because _he_ killed you. Now are you done with your smart come backs?" Krystal said. "Um… let me think? I guess I could wait until you're done," Inuyasha said.

"We will take shifts at night I'll go first, then Sesshomaru, then you. Rain can get some sleep. We will trade positions when we get tired okay?" "Okay," Inuyasha said, "That sounds like a good idea."That's it? No smart comeback?" Krystal said a little confused. "Yes that's it I'm too tired to think of one right now. But I think of one I will make sure to let you know," Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.

Rain stayed in Inuyasha's arms a little while longer before climbing back into bed and went to sleep. After Rain went to bed Krystal walked over to Inuyasha and said, "And what if she doesn't? What if he gets her again and you never see her again. You will live the rest of your life knowing you lied to her and let her down and she will be lost and confused asking herself_ why did he lie to me? What did I do to make you lie to me? What did I do wrong?_ Do you really want that to happen?" Krystal said in a soft voice.

Then she went to walk away and Inuyasha grabbed her arm and asked "What on earth are you talking about?" "You tell me," Krystal said as she yanked her arm away and walked off. Inuyasha growled a moment and then sat down beside Rain's bed. He whispers, "I will do everything in power to protect you." Sesshomaru says, "That's if she is free from Naraku."

Krystal sat on an old tree trunk with her head in her hands. Her head was killing her and she was confused. Confused about why Naraku wanted Inuyasha dead. She decided to confront Inuyasha about it. She walked into the hut and said, "Why does he want you dead?" Krystal asked. "Who? What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked confused. "Ha! You're funny. You know who I'm talking about Naraku you idiot! Gosh if Rain wasn't so into you I would tie you to a tree and let him have you so he would leave us alone!" Krystal said annoyed.

Inuyasha says, "Okay it's a very long story. You see it was about fifty years ago I met a woman named Kikyo. We fell in love with one another. Naraku who was a human at the time had fallen in love with her as well." He took a moment to think back. "Naraku gave his body and soul to a bunch of demons. In return Naraku wanted all the demons' power and strength, the sacred jewel, and Kikyo by his side. Well when his transformation was complete, he shape shifted into looking like me and attacked Kikyo with a fatal wound."

Inuyasha continues, "I was helping some people with some heavy lifting, when Kikyo shot me with a sealing arrow convinced that I had betrayed her. She sealed me to the tree of ages and for fifty years I was asleep. Kikyo died and Naraku thought he had gotten rid of me." Inuyasha took a breath and continued, "Then Kagome came along and freed me. Since then Naraku has been trying to kill me."

"Wait a minute your telling me that you and your brother are over fifty years old? That isn't cool. Actually that's kind of gross. Who gives a rat's butt the girl is dead. So he wants you dead out of pure jealousy?" Inuyasha says, "I am two hundred and fifty years old and Sesshomaru is six thousand years old." Sesshomaru says, "Yeah jealousy is the main reason Naraku wants Inuyasha dead."

Inuyasha jumped up when he saw Rain was up. Rain says, "I am going to go for a walk." Rain walked off into the forest before anyone could say or do anything. A portal opened up and Naraku stepped out. He kissed her lower lip. He says, "You are mine now, Rain."

"What the freak does she think she is doing? And next time you can leave out how old you are," Krystal said as she walked off after Rain hoping that she could find her before Naraku did. Naraku picked Rain up and carried her into the portal. The portal closed the portal behind him. She was placed her on the bed and he looked at her closely. He says, "I will find a way to control you enough to kill Inuyasha."

Odessa was tracking Rain for Krystal she stopped in between two trees. "Crap!" Krystal yelled as she stomped back to the campsite. "What on earth is you problem?" Inuyasha asked. "My problem is that that pervert got Rain and must have taken a portal to go somewhere. The path ended in between two trees. That's my problem. There went your promise. I hope you have a good excuse for lying to Rain that you will be able to tell her because, I'm not about to make one up for you. And you need to find a safe place to stay because he's going to want you dead and that is the last thing we need. Sesshomaru I want you to go with him take Dreamer and Angel with you. Take care of yourself. Don't get into trouble. Good luck," Krystal said. Then she and Odessa were off.

Rain woke up a few hours later with Naraku staring at her. Rain looked at him as she backed away from him. Naraku says, "There is no need to be afraid. I won't hurt you." He pulled her into his arms. Her head resting on his chest. Rain tried to pull away from him only to have his grip tighten around her.

Rain began to cry and soak Naraku's clothes with her tears. She says, "Inuyasha promised me he would protect me." Naraku says, "He promised Kagome and Kikyo the same thing. Kikyo ended up dead. Kagome has ended up alone." Rain looked at him sadly. Naraku says, "Stay here with me Rain. I will give you anything and everything you want." Rain says, "But I love Inuyasha still." Naraku kissed her deeply and said, "Your love for Inuyasha will die with time."

Sesshomaru ran after Krystal. "Where do you think you are going? She said to stay with me! You can't leave me alone!" Inuyasha yelled after him. "Just because you lost your girl doesn't mean I have to lose mine. And you're a big boy I think you can take care of yourself. Now I am going to go after her and you are going to take Angel and Dreamer and hide. Okay?" Sesshomaru said.

Over hearing Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's conversation Krystal ran back to the campsite and yelled at Sesshomaru, "I am not your girl. I will never be your girl or anybody else's girl. Got that? And Rain isn't his. Women are not possessions. We are living breathing beings that have feelings and you two do a pretty good job at neglecting that. Now I am going to go looking for Rain and that pervert and you to are going to go and hide. It's like a big game of hide 'n' seek except this is more of a life or death situation. Okay? Now you two get along and go hide." Then Krystal walked off again.

Sesshomaru dragged Inuyasha to a good hiding spot. Inuyasha sat in the corner of the hiding spot and began to cry silently. Sesshomaru sat beside him and tried to encourage him to be strong for Rain's sake. Sesshomaru ended up having him cry some more. Sesshomaru says, "Think about what you are going to do with Rain when you get her back. Focus on that."

Meanwhile at Naraku's castle, Rain was given a bath and new clothes. She was being spoiled by Naraku. He spun her around and said, "These clothes fit you nicely." Rain says, "Thank you…" Naraku took her in his arms. Rain tried not to look him in the eye. Naraku walked her down to the outside of his castle. He says, "This is your home now."

"Where should we go first?" Krystal asked Odessa. "We have to go back to his castle that's probably where he is. If he isn't there then we are going to have to think of somewhere else. But that is where I'm guessing he is we will have to find a way to get in there without getting caught," Odessa said. "What do you mean not get caught?" Krystal asked. "He has guards crawling all over the place like you couldn't believe," Odessa said. "Great. Isn't this going to be fun," Krystal said. "Loads," Odessa said.

Rain sat alone in Naraku's garden. She was crying a bit. Naraku was thinking and planning a way to kill Inuyasha. Rain stood at the gate of the garden and spotted Krystal and Odessa. She was very happy seeing them.

"Okay there she is, what's the plan?" Krystal asked. "Do I have to do everything? I mean I should have just left you back with the morons," Odessa said. "Well… You could always go after Naraku and I can get Rain," Krystal said. "Okay let's go," Odessa said. "No I was joking," Krystal said worried. "Well do you have any better ideas?" Odessa said. "No… But he might hurt you and…" Krystal said.

"It will be okay we have to get Rain and Inuyasha out of trouble. Now I will get him pinned down then I want you to take Rain and run. Run like you never have before." Odessa said. "But how do you plan to get away? I mean it's not like you are going to have a clean get away," Krystal said almost in tears. "Krystal no matter what happens here we will see each other again," Odessa said. "Okay," Krystal said in tears now. She gave Odessa a hug.

"Okay I am going take him down then as soon as he is on the ground I want you to run out there and grab Rain. Okay? And stop that crying or you'll run into a tree," Odessa said. Krystal gave a little laugh and said, "Okay. And before she knew it Odessa was after Naraku.

Naraku was knocked on his butt by Odessa. Krystal grabbed Rain and quickly ran away to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's hideout. Odessa found a way to get away from Naraku and raced to the others. Rain sat down in front of Sesshomaru. Not looking at Inuyasha at all. Inuyasha got up and hugged her. He says, "I am sorry Rain…" She says, "It was partly my fault I should not have walked into the forest alone. I just wanted some space to think."

Rain forced Inuyasha to let her out of the hug. She says, "I am still mad at you. And who the hell is Kikyo?" Rain was really mad. "She's the whole reason why we're in this predicament," Krystal said. "Women just come and go like seasons with you don't they? I mean you get tired of one and wait for another one to come along. Then before you know it you're in the middle of it and you're having a blast. I hate men like you," Krystal said.

"No. no. it's not like that. Don't listen to her Rain. For all we know she could be some shape shifter," Inuyasha said coming up with an excuse. "You know I thought you could do better than that. But you're pathetic. And if I was Odessa would of killed me by know don't you think?" Krystal said. "Well… she could be a shape shifter too," Inuyasha said. "Oh give it up. Man! I mean I knew you weren't the brightest of the bunch but I didn't realize you were that dumb," Sesshomaru said.

Rain says, "God damn it Inuyasha don't make excuses." Inuyasha's dog ears went down flat against his head. Rain was not going to forgive him as fast as she usually does. Rain had Sesshomaru follow as she went for another walk. Sesshomaru walked beside her watching her movements closely.

Rain felt like she could not trust Inuyasha anymore. "You can't just do that to her you should have told her about Kikyo in the first place. Keeping secrets from her does you no good. She isn't a little girl that you need to hide the truth from because it might be too hard for her to handle. People need to stop babying her. They can't keep the truth from her, her whole life they're all scared that they might hurt her forever and that she might not be able to trust someone ever again. It's pathetic if you ask me," Krystal said.

"Oh… I get it. That's what happened to you huh? Then they thought that you wouldn't ever be able to trust someone again so they gave up on you? Didn't they?" Inuyasha said with humor. "You think you have everyone figured out don't you? You think you're sitting up on the top of the world and you can treat everyone and anyone the way you want? But thank you," Krystal said. "What the hell are you talking about you insane psycho path!" Inuyasha said. "Well now that she hates you I can tie you to that tree now and he will leave us alone," Krystal said

The next thing Inuyasha knew he was tied to a tree and couldn't move. "Are you seriously going to leave me here?" Inuyasha said somewhat scared. "Yes, that is the game plan," Krystal said as she walked away. "You are even crazier than you look!" Inuyasha said. As if Krystal didn't even hear him she walked away without looking back or saying a word.

Rain and Sesshomaru came back a few hours later. Sesshomaru untied Inuyasha after Rain had gone to bed. Inuyasha says griping, "I am going to get her back for this." Sesshomaru knocked Inuyasha on the ground. Sesshomaru says, "If you keep hurting Rain, I _will _kill you." Rain appeared behind them and said, "Sesshomaru I can handle him on my own. Thanks for the help though."

Rain watched as Sesshomaru walked off back to Krystal's side. Rain sat beside Inuyasha. Rain says, "If you and I are going to be together, we can't have any secrets between us." "Why did you untie that bastard? We were going to leave tomorrow morning and leave him there and we could have went on with our happy little lives. No more him no more Naraku. Man that would be the life!" Krystal said.

"You know we couldn't do that, it would kill Rain," Sesshomaru said. "Oh… I get it you have a little thing for Rain don't you?" Krystal said with a little smirk on her face. "No I don't. I just can't stand to see my brother hurt people like that." "Yeah I believe you. At least you make up better excuses than your brother," Krystal said with sarcasm.

Sesshomaru says, "I don't want to fight with you. By the way, if I had a thing for Rain I would already have her by my side. I don't want her, I want you." Sesshomaru then walked off to give Krystal some space to cool down.

Krystal was stunned. She didn't know what to do. She felt horrible about what she had done. She went off after him to apologize.

"Wait. Sesshomaru I'm sorry I was such a jerk," Krystal said. "No it's alright. You didn't mean to be. Or did you?" "Now of course not," Krystal said with a smile on her face. The two turned around and walked back to the campsite. Sesshomaru had his arm around Krystal's shoulders and she had her head on his shoulder.

"I didn't mean to sound so rude when I said that Rain would be by my side," Sesshomaru said. "It's okay Inuyasha is lucky it's not like that or he would be dead." "You're not serious are you?" Sesshomaru said with a little worry. "Yes I am serious," Krystal said as she walked off in front of him to the campsite.

Sesshomaru walked his normal pace with a slight smile on his face. Back at where Inuyasha and Rain are, Inuyasha was still trying to get Rain to forgive him. Rain says, "I am still mad at you. I can't trust you."

"I told you. See I'm not as stupid as I look. But you. You it's a different story. I mean I gave you the words. I gave you every single word to say. But no, that was too hard for you, and you ended up breaking her heart. I mean I even told you the consequence. It's pathetic. You're pathetic. I hate men that think they're always right. And you just so happen to be one of those men," Krystal said.

Inuyasha says to Krystal, "Stay out of this Krystal." Rain stormed to the campsite and sat beside Sesshomaru. He asks, "Still mad at Inuyasha?" Rain says, "Yes…he still hasn't given me a good reason to trust him again." Sesshomaru saw that Rain had trust issues and says, "You and Inuyasha should probably spend a few days away from each other to think." Rain nodded and began to pack her stuff. Sesshomaru says, "It does not mean you have to go home. Rain says, "I am going home to get supplies and have some space from Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru took her to the well and helped her inside. He says, "Don't be gone too long. Do you want Krystal to go with you?" Rain shook her head. She says, "Somehow she would make me feel worse." Rain disappeared into a blue light and on the other side of the well in her time.

She went home and went to her room. She sat on her bed and drew pictures of her adventures in Inuyasha's time. Mostly of Sesshomaru and Krystal as a happy couple. Some of how Naraku treated and scared her. Very few of Inuyasha because of how she felt. She thinks, _"How can I not love him."_

Sesshomaru walked back to the campsite. "Where is Rain?" Krystal asked. "She went home," Sesshomaru said, "she needed time to think. She needed some space." "Good it will give dip shit some time to think of what he is going to say to her. When is she coming back? What time?" "She didn't say," Sesshomaru said. "Great so you just let her go without asking her? You know Naraku is going to be waiting for her there. Gosh sometimes I wonder if you're any smarter than your brother. I'm going to have to go back and find out," Krystal said. "No you can't do that she wants to be alone. She thinks you will make her feel worst," Sesshomaru said with sympathy. "I don't need your permission or hers to go anywhere. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself," Krystal said. Then she stomped off.

Rain packed a lot of stuff for when she went back. She called her brother Nick into her room. He knew something was wrong with her as soon as he walked in the room. Rain told Nick every little thing about going to the feudal era. Nick sat there and listened to her quietly. When she was finished talking he said, "Gees. Sounds like you've had a rough week."

The Krystal walked in the room. "Ever heard of knocking?" Rain asked. "Yes I have but I think it's a waste of time," Krystal said, "Now why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" "Because I knew that you would come back with me and I wanted some space." "Well next time tell us when you are coming back. You know Naraku will get try and get you. Tell me when you are coming back and I will leave you alone. Okay?"

Rain says, "In our time I will be here a week. In the feudal era time, I will be gone for five months. Now please go away." Krystal walked out her bedroom with a smirk on her face. Rain looked at her brother and he hugged her. Rain says, "How can I love someone who lives in another time and does not age like I do?" Nick says, "The heart craves what it cannot have."

A week later, Rain went to the well and jumped in. Her backpack full of medicines, bandages, clean clothes, and other stuff. She reached the top of the well and saw no one there to greet her. Rain walked to the campsite with her bag on her back. Her eyes showed she was happy to be back.

Krystal woke up, it had been five months for her sense she had seen Rain last but yet she had only aged for a week. "Shit!" Krystal yelled. "What's wrong?" Sesshomaru said tiredly as he woke up. "Rain is supposed to be coming back today. She's probably already here. We have to go find her."

Krystal got up and woke up Dreamer and Odessa, and then they headed off. Rain was about half way to the campsite, when Krystal ran into her. Rain says, "God damn it watch where you're going!" Rain then saw it was Krystal that had ran into her.

Krystal gave her hug and said, "I've missed you! So how was your time?" "Good I guess I was only gone a week." "Well yeah a week for you but five months for me." "Wow Dancer has grown quite a bit!" "Yeah I know in a few more months I will be able to ride her!" Then the two walked back to the campsite.

Rain was the first to get to the campsite. Sesshomaru gave her a friendly smile. She gave him a friendly hug and asked where Inuyasha was. Sesshomaru said he was swimming in the lake nearby. Rain went to the lake and said while still on shore, "Inuyasha! Aren't you going to say hi to me?" Inuyasha turned in the water and smiled at her.

"Do you think it will work out between them?" Krystal asked. "I don't know not if Inuyasha doesn't straighten up." "I would like to see the day." "You know you could be a little nicer sometimes to him." "Your right I could but then I would get really bored and I wouldn't know what to do in my spare time." "No I think it's all the time really."

Rain was pulled into the water by Inuyasha. She did a high pitch scream and Inuyasha smiled. Krystal asked, "What was that?" "It was Rain! Let's go," Sesshomaru said. The two ran as fast as they could to the lake. When the two of them got there, Inuyasha and Rain were splashing each other.

Rain dunks Inuyasha right before he flips her on her back. Inuyasha laughed at her and Rain glared at him. Rain then looked at Krystal and made the water splash her. Sesshomaru looked at Krystal and laughed at her. Then Krystal jumped into the water and they had a big water fight. At the same time Rain, Krystal, and Inuyasha splashed Sesshomaru leaving him drenched. Dreamer jumped in and splashed everyone and Odessa lied on the shore and took a nap.

Rain was the first to get out of the water. She was shivering like crazy. Inuyasha got out and grabbed Rain around her waist. He says, "I am sorry for not telling you about Kikyo. It hurts me to talk about what we were and how she died." Rain says, "Its okay Inuyasha, I understand." Inuyasha twirled her around and kissed her.

Then Krystal got out and went back to the campsite and started a fire. Dreamer and Odessa followed her. Sesshomaru followed after Krystal at his own pace. When they arrived at the campsite, Sesshomaru sat beside Krystal. He asks, "Do you care about me?" "Of course I do. If I didn't you wouldn't be sitting right there and I wouldn't be talking to you." Sesshomaru turned her face towards his and kissed her gently.

Krystal's eyes widened a bit as he kissed her. Sesshomaru says after breaking the kiss, "Sorry I could not help myself." Krystal gave him a small kiss on the cheek and said, "Let's take our relationship slowly." Sesshomaru nodded and hugged her saying, "I would not have it any other way."

Inuyasha and Rain arrived at the campsite a few hours later. Inuyasha picked Rain up bridal style and place her inside one of the tents. When he tried to leave, Rain pulled him down and next to her. Rain says, "Stay with me tonight Inuyasha." Inuyasha relaxed next to her and said, "Okay…" Inuyasha looked into Rain's eyes and said, "I want us to be together forever Rain." Rain kissed him on the lips deeply. Inuyasha blushed and kissed her back while slowly getting on top of her. Rain looked up at him as he asked her, "Will you let me be your first?" Rain blushed and nodded slowly. Inuyasha created a sound barrier around the tent.

Inuyasha got his shirt and pants off. Letting Rain see him before they even get started. Rain looks at his well toned skin and body. Rain says, "God you're perfect..." Inuyasha smiled and kissed her deeply. Rain worked on getting her own clothes off while Inuyasha engulfed her neck and shoulders in kisses. Inuyasha watched as her whole untainted bare body came into his view.

Inuyasha looked into her eyes as his member slowly entered and thrusted into her womanhood. Rain whimpered some as he broke through the hem of her innocence. As the night heated up, moans filled the tent.

"I don't even want to know what they are doing in there," Krystal said. Sesshomaru snickered and said, "I don't either." the two lied on the ground in each other's arms looking up at the stars. "They're all so beautiful," Krystal said. "I know," Sesshomaru said. After a while the two fell asleep.

The next morning Krystal got up and cooked breakfast. Then she went over to the tent that Inuyasha and Rain slept in and yelled in, "Rise and shine love birds!" Inuyasha threw a pillow at her. He says with a groan, "Go the fuck away." "Fine you two can starve," Krystal said. Krystal walked back and got up Sesshomaru. "Breakfast is done time to eat," Krystal said in a soft voice. "What did you make?" Sesshomaru asked. "Food." "I mean what kind?" "The kind that you can eat." Giving up Sesshomaru got up and ate breakfast. "Aren't you going to eat?" Sesshomaru asked. "I already ate," Krystal said. "Well then let's go on a walk," Sesshomaru said. "Let's go then," Krystal said.

Meanwhile Inuyasha stayed cuddled up to Rain. He says in her ear, "I love you Rain." Rain smiled and said, "I love you too." Inuyasha smiled and got up to go take a bath. Which he desperately needed. Rain got up right after him and went swimming in the pool right next to where Inuyasha was bathing.

Rain swam for hours on end. She thinks, _"Naraku hates Inuyasha, but he hates humans more. So why would he want to swoon me into loving him? I must be something more than a human."_ She got out of the water and got dressed in clean clothes. She decided to go talk to Sesshomaru and Krystal.

"Hey I think it's time to head back," Sesshomaru said. "But it's so beautiful. I don't ever want to leave," Krystal said. "I know but we should go and see what Inuyasha and Rain are doing," Sesshomaru said. "Those lovebirds are probably still in that tent sleeping the day away." "Well if they are we are going to wake them up," Sesshomaru said. "Fine whatever. But I'm not going to wake them up," Krystal said. Then they walked back to the campsite.

Rain smiled when she saw Krystal and Sesshomaru coming back from their walk. Rain says, "Hey guys." "Hey you're actually up!" Krystal said with enthusiasm. "Yeah I've been up for quite a while now," Rain said. "Well then what are we going to do now?" Krystal asked.

"Sit. Relax," Sesshomaru said. "What if I don't want to sit and relax?" Krystal asked. "Well then you can do whatever you want to do. But I am going to sit and relax," Sesshomaru said. "Good for you. I am going to go on a walk with Dreamer and Odessa," Krystal said. Then she walked off.

Rain sat beside Sesshomaru and says, "Sesshomaru I think I am a demon or at least a half demon." Sesshomaru asks, "And why do you think this?" She says, "Well think about it. Naraku hates Inuyasha, but he hates humans more. So why would he want to swoon me into loving him? I must be something more than a human." Sesshomaru says, "You have a point there."

A few minutes later Krystal came running back with Dreamer following her. "What's the matter?" Sesshomaru asked worried. "He's coming," Krystal said. "Who? Who's coming?" Sesshomaru asked. "Naraku! Run! Odessa can't hold him off too much longer," Krystal said, "Inuyasha take Rain and get out of here. Sesshomaru go with them. I'll keep him busy. "I can't leave you here by yourself," Sesshomaru said. "You can and you will. I won't be alone I have Dreamer and Odessa here with me. Now hurry we don't have all day. Go," Krystal said, and then she gave him a kiss. Without arguing Sesshomaru left with Inuyasha and Rain.

Then Odessa came running back. "He's coming," Odessa said. "I figured," Krystal said. "What's the plan?" Odessa asked. "I don't know I haven't gotten that far ahead yet," Krystal said. Then Naraku came running at Krystal. "Where are they?" He asked in a stern voice. "How can I tell you when I don't even know," Krystal said. "Don't fuck with me I know you know where they are," Naraku said even madder. "I'm not telling you shit!" Krystal said irritated.

Rain ran with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru keeping up with them with ease. Rain then felt something race through her body. Her heart began to race inside her chest. She stopped and froze where she stood. Inuyasha looked back at her and asked, "Rain are you okay?" Rain looked back at where Krystal and the others were. She raced back to Krystal's side and blocked Naraku's attack.

Naraku looked at Rain a moment and then smiled. Rain looked at him coldly and focused whatever was racing in her body into her right hand. With one punch she put a hole in Naraku's stomach. Naraku's body shattered all the way but his head. Naraku thinks, _"I was right. Rain is more than a human."_ "What the fuck was that? When do I get to do that?" Krystal asked.

Rain says, "I am not sure what that was or if you can get it." Naraku scattered off back to his hideout. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had seen what Rain was able to do. Rain began to shake as she felt drained. Inuyasha says, "That's a demon power." Rain sat down on the ground to calm herself.

"This isn't cool. You have powers that can kill people but I don't? That's not fair. Anyways where could've you of gotten that kind of power?" Krystal asked. Rain says, "I don't know, okay? I just now figured out I have demon blood in me." Rain stood up slowly and walked back to the campsite. Sesshomaru saw she was a little wobbly and picked her up since Inuyasha wasn't doing anything for her.

Sesshomaru sat Rain down in a chair as he started a fire. Sesshomaru says, "It drains a demon's body when they first use their powers. Don't worry soon we can figure out what kind of demon you are." He wrapped a blanket around her.

"How are you two so different?" Krystal asked Sesshomaru when he was done helping Rain. "Who?" Sesshomaru asked. "You and your brother. I mean you are sweet and caring and wonderful and all that other great stuff. But him he is so cruel and doesn't think about anybody but himself and he's rude. I thought you two were brothers," Krystal said.

"We're only half brothers. Why does it get to you anyways?" Sesshomaru asked. "Because Rain needs somebody to hold her in her time of need. Help her recover from things. Just to hold her to hold her. Just carry her to carry her. To realize when something is wrong. It's hard to talk about things if you have to bring them up yourself. I mean she shouldn't have to be carried after something else. And he doesn't realize it. He's practically blind when it comes to Rain. He should have realized it that that really weakened her," Krystal said.

"Oh he will learn someday," Sesshomaru said. "Yeah but then it might be too late," Krystal said. "Gosh. I've never met a girl like you before Krystal," Sesshomaru said. "Stop trying to change the subject," Krystal said. Rain says, "Please stop talking bad about Inuyasha. He probably does not know how to show love just yet. You forget he was hurt by Kikyo, treated like a house pet by Kagome, and now we both find out I'm a demon."

Inuyasha slowly walked up to Rain with a sad look on his face. Rain looked at him and said, "Inuyasha I understand if you don't know if you can trust me anymore. But please believe me, I had no idea I was a demon."

"Yeah because Sesshomaru and I knew about her being a demon huh?" Krystal asked. "Would you stop that?" Sesshomaru asked. "Stop what?" "Stop bad talking to those two please." "I'm sorry but she talks like they are the only people affected by this." "She doesn't mean that. It's just that they are more affected by it than us." "More affected? I've known her longer than him. I know her better than him. She's like my sister and I'm not affected by this? You people are ridiculous!" Krystal said.

Then she ran off. Dreamer and Odessa followed her. Sesshomaru called her name as if it would bring her back. He sat there instead of chasing her to give her space. Rain got up and walked off after Krystal knowing where she was going. When Krystal finally stopped running and Rain caught up with her, Rain says, "I'm sorry Krystal. I did not how much this would affect you. I am not trying to make Inuyasha more important than you. I was planning to talk to you and Sesshomaru earlier about me thinking I was a demon, but you walked off."

Rain sat down on the ground to relax again. She looked at her hands as she could see more of her demon energy surround her hands. "Yeah I know because I'm the one that you just met a couple of months ago that's a half demon. And stalked you and your friend. I'm not the one that got you away from the freak that wants your boy friend dead. I'm not the one you knew before pre-school. I'm the one that promised you I would keep you safe and broke it. I'm not the one that told your boyfriend to change his promise!" Krystal pretty much yelled. Then she ran deeper into the forest.

Rain ran after Krystal, grabbed her arm, and said, "Will you just stop it? Yeah I know we are closer than Inuyasha and I will ever be. I know you have done a lot of stuff for me. This is hard on me enough as it is. You and I get boyfriends and mine tears us apart. It's not fair that I am a demon and you're not. Right now all I want is some help and support from you."

Rain began crying and ran off as far as she could from Krystal and the others. She went to the well and jumped in. She returned back to her time and ran to her mother. She asks in tears, "Why didn't you tell me I have demon blood in me?" Her mother looked at her shocked that she figured it out. Her mother sat her down at the table and told her the whole truth.

Her mother says, "Your blood father was a rare white tiger demon. We met a few years before you were born. Your father was the first demon known to this time. After a while we fell in love and I got pregnant, but before I could tell him about you, he was killed by another demon." Rain was still crying a bit.

Rain told her mother about the feudal era. Her mother took every detail in. Rain cuddled up to her mother after a while. Her mother says, "Sounds like you and this boy Inuyasha need to figure out if you want to be together." Rain says, "Well I don't want to be with him if it costs me my best friend."

Sesshomaru went running to see what was the problem. "What happened?" He asked. "Stuff okay?" Krystal said. "What kind of stuff?" "Sesshomaru I know you don't want to be in the dark but you don't need to know everything. And this is one of those things. Now I will be back okay?" Krystal went to the well and jumped in.

When she got to the other side she ran to Rain's house. She knocked on the door and Rain's mom answered the door. "Hi. Can I talk to Rain?" Krystal asked. "Of course you can she went up to her room take all the time you need," Rain's mom said. Krystal went up to Rain's room and knocked on the door and walked in. "Look Rain I'm sorry. I overreacted. It's not your fault or Inuyasha's fault it's mine. I mean I was being so heartless. I could have been nicer. I didn't have to be so mean about Inuyasha. Or you," Krystal said.

Rain looked at her and said, "Its okay Krystal, I should have thought about how me being a demon affected all of us." Rain formed into her demon form. She has white tiger ears, a white tiger tail, golden eyes, one black stripe on each cheek, and black and orange armor on. Rain says, "I am a half-breed like Inuyasha." "Well at least you two have one thing in common. Well that's all I wanted to tell you. I'm going to go see my mom." Krystal said. Then she left.

When she got home her mother gave her a big hug and asked her, "Where have you been?" "I've been with Rain and some of my friends," Krystal said. "What friends?" "Some friends I met a while ago." "Mom I have something I have to tell you." "What? What is it honey?"

Then Krystal told her mother every little detail of the trip. When she finished her mother was speechless for a minute and Krystal just stared at her. "Well it sounds like you two have had quite an adventure," Krystal's mom said. "Mom I'm sorry I left and didn't tell you in the first place what was going on," Krystal said. "Oh that's all right. Honey," Krystal's mom said then she gave Krystal another hug. "I love your hugs mom," Krystal said. That night Krystal stayed there.

Rain stayed home for a week to practice using her demon powers. Her mother kept saying how much she reminded her of her father. Rain took pride in knowing she was like her blood father.

Then they heard a knock on the door Rain said, "I'll get it." when she opened the door Krystal asked," You still haven't left yet?" "I'm surprised to see you here," Rain said. "Well I was spending time with my mom. I was just about to go back but I wanted to see if you were still here. You want to come with me?" Krystal asked. Rain nodded and said good-bye to her mom saying she would be back in a few weeks.

They went to the well and jumped in. Rain got out of the well first. The feudal era was going through spring time now. Rain spotted Sesshomaru waiting for them. Rain smiles and gives Sesshomaru a friendly hug. She then showed him her demon form. He says, "Well that's a special breed you've got in you Rain. A white tiger demon has not been spotted for over a thousand years." Rain says, "I know….Where's Inuyasha?" "I don't know," he lied.

Rain then knew something was up. She ran to where Inuyasha had been swimming at and saw him and Kagome together kissing. Rain came unglued and attacked them both. She turned into her demon form and drew her sword. Inuyasha drew his sword and fought back. Rain sliced her sword through his stomach and stopped herself from killing him. She then looked at Kagome saying, "I hope you're happy with him."

Rain ran back to Sesshomaru and Krystal. She says, "If you want to kill Inuyasha you have my blessing." Rain ran off to train with her powers and sword. She was not showing any emotions or regret. Her heart was broken, but she had cried enough over what Inuyasha has done to her.

Krystal ran to where Inuyasha and Kagome were at. She walked over to where Kagome was and said, "I can't really blame you for being here with Inuyasha. I know you were with him first and that she stole him from you, but Rain is going to be back and I can't guarantee you that she won't kill you. I suggest you leave. And you aren't her friend anymore and you're not mine either. I'm sorry for the pain she has caused you, but it's his fault more than hers. He is the one that fell in love with her. Now go," Krystal said. Kagome ran off after that.

Krystal walked over to where Inuyasha was and said in a very low tone, "You son of a bitch. You broke both of their hearts and turned them against each other. They've been friends for years and now they want to kill each other. I can't believe you. I knew you were an ass whole the minute I saw you. I was right though. Women come and go like seasons. And Kagome is spring, and Rain is what? Fall? And Kikyo is summer. Too bad she's dead. But you'll find other girls for other seasons won't you? But you messed up Rain has powers the other two didn't so it didn't matter if you hurt them. But now Rain can hurt you. So tell me which your favorite season is?" Krystal had him against a tree now choking him. "You're pathetic. You're not even worth it. But if you come around us again I promise you that you will be dead afterwards." Krystal let him down and walked away.

She walked back to where Sesshomaru was and said, "Why were you here instead of there? Why didn't you stop him? Why didn't you do something? I mean seriously you were standing here while you knew he was back there making out with her? I was wrong. You and your brother are quite alike," Krystal said. Then she walked away to go find Rain.

Sesshomaru stopped her and said, "Kagome put prayer beads around my neck. She can control me now." He showed her the beads and looked in her eyes. He says, "If I tried to stop them she would have said down boy until I was dead." Inuyasha walked up with Kagome under his arm. Kagome says down boy and Sesshomaru crashed into the ground. Sesshomaru made an indent in the ground five feet down.

Krystal went after her as she kept tears from streaming down her cheeks. "You dumb bitch! You're dead!" Krystal yelled. Rain heard what was going on and chased after Kagome as well. Rain got in front of Kagome to stop her from running away any further. Inuyasha tried to get in the way, but Rain killed him with one swift move. Krystal killed Kagome after a few rounds of punching.

The prayer beads around Sesshomaru's neck fell to the ground. Sesshomaru ran to Krystal's side and hugged her. Then they both looked at Rain. Rain just walks off without saying a word.

The End


End file.
